Sketch
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sketsa buatannya dapat membuat semua orang kagum. Setiap seniman pasti membutuhkan obyek yang bagus untuk meningkatkan kemampuan membuat sketsa yang indah. Dan obyek pilihanku adalah kau. Fic NejiSaku, mind to RnR?


**Yo minna~ =A= Saya kok belum dapet ide buat fic humor ya. Hiks maaf deh yang nungguin update-an "Sasuke's Pain" saya bener-bener belum dapet ilham, dapetnya angst mulu #mojok**

**Karena saya lagi cinta NejiSaku #bah jadi kubuat nih fic oneshotnya. Semoga para NejiSaku fans suka ya :)**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : semi-OOC, AU, oneshot, misstypo?

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : NejiSaku

**.**

**.**

**SKETCH**

**

* * *

**

"Gambar sketsa yang bagus, Hyuuga-san," puji seorang guru cantik berambut hitam bergelombang. Bibirnya yang diberi lipstik merah sangat cocok dengan bola matanya yang juga merah. Bibir merah merekah itu tersenyum, saat murid yang tadi dia puji mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapnya.

Murid yang tadi dipanggil Hyuuga-san hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan, "Arigato Kurenai-sensei," dan tanpa mempedulikan balasan, laki-laki berambut coklat panjang dan dikuncir pada ujungnya itu kembali meneruskan gambarnya.

Hyuuga Neji—itulah nama lengkapnya. Keturunan darah biru klan Hyuuga yang terkenal akan kemakmuran dan rumor yang mengatakan kekayaan mereka tidak akan habis tujuh turunan. Berbeda dari rata-rata keluarganya yang meneruskan usaha mereka dalam pembuatan kertas, Neji berbelok arah menuju jurusan kesenian dalam universitas. Sifatnya tenang, tidak banyak bicara, dan cenderung cool. Sketsa yang digambarnya selalu rapi, lembut, tidak ada cacat, bahkan sebagian mengatakan sketsa gambar Hyuuga Neji terkesan 'hidup'.

Dari kecil Neji sudah suka menggambar dari makhluk hidup, benda mati, hingga keluarganya. Dulu, dia paling suka menggambar sketsa saudara sepupu kesayangannya, Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi sejak saudaranya itu pindah ke Suna, Neji mulai mencari obyek lain. Dan, dia menemukannya.

Seorang gadis misterius yang selalu duduk sendirian di halaman belakang Konoha University ini. Neji tidak pernah tahu siapa gadis itu, namanya, tinggal dimana, dan sebagainya. Bahkan jurusan apa gadis itu, Neji tidak pernah tahu. Bagi laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu, wajah gadis berambut _soft pink _yang merupakan ciri khasnya, selalu terlihat sedih dan murung. Gadis itu selalu datang di bawah pohon Sakura, entah untuk memakan bekal, mengerjakan tugas skripsi, atau sekedar duduk duduk saja.

Neji sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia suka menggambar sketsa gadis itu. Baginya, gadis itu obyek yang sempurna untuk meningkatkan kualitas menggambarnya. Seperti sekarang, saat dia menggambar sketsa gadis itu, Kurenai—dosennya memberikan pujian. Diam-diam dia tersenyum sangat tipis mendengar pujian tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah cukup. Sampai bertemu besok," pamit Kurenai dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tidak semua anak langsung meninggalkan kelas mereka. Well, itu tidak berlaku bagi Neji yang langsung meninggalkan kelas tepat setelah Kurenai keluar.

**#**

"Neji-kun!"

"Kyaa itu Neji-kun!"

"Keturunan Hyuuga itu ya?"

Bisikan demi bisikan yang terlampau keras terdengar seiring langkah Neji berjalan. Pria berambut coklat panjang itu tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, seperti ini sih sudah biasa sekali untuknya. Yang penting, tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu halaman belakang Konoha University di mana terdapat pohon Sakura yang besar dan kelihatannya sudah cukup tua. Tempat di mana obyek favoritnya selalu duduk di sana.

Benar dugaannya, seperti biasa gadis misterius itu kembali duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di bawah pohon Sakura. Beda dari biasanya, gadis itu kini tertidur. Dengan posisi tiduran di atas kursi yang panjang atau yang biasa disebut _bench. _Neji yang baru saja habis berlari, terengah-engah seraya memperhatikan wajah lembut nan polos gadis itu yang tertidur pulas. Keringat turun dari pelipis Neji yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Wajah itu benar-benar wajah yang indah. Bibirnya yang ranum dan tipis terkatup rapat. Sedikit dengkuran terdengar dari tubuhnya.

Neji tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan kertas, _clip board, _pensil dan penghapus. Entah kenapa dia terlihat tegang dan degup jantungnya sangat keras hingga dia sendiri bisa mendengarnya—mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya dia bisa sedekat ini dengan gadis yang selalu menjadi obyek lukisannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Neji menggoreskan ujung pensilnya pada kertas sketsa yang berada di tangannya.

Detik dan menit berlalu dengan ketenangan. Hanya suara ujung pensil menggores kertas membentuk sketsa wajah saja yang berbicara. Mata lavender Neji terus mengamati setiap lekuk wajah yang diukir sempurna oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Hidung mancung, kulit putih merona, bibir tipis, rambut _soft pink _yang panjang dan terlihat halus, ditambah dengan mata hijau emerald yang indah...

Tunggu dulu.

Neji sedikit terkesiap saat menyadari kelopak mata yang dari tadi dia perhatikan kini terbuka. Mata lavendernya bertabrakan dengan mata hijau emerald di depannya. Kali ini keringat dingin karena gugup mengalir di pelipisnya. Neji merasa dia tidak pernah setegang ini sebelumnya, "Siapa?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya meluncur keluar dari bibir tipis dan merah milik gadis itu. Kini gadis pemilik iris berwarna hijau itu mengangkat tubuhnya hingga dia duduk di atas kursi sementara Neji masih duduk di bawahnya.

"..." Neji terdiam, bingung bagaimana dia harus menjawab. Akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah, "...Neji,"

"Neji?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia jadi terihat seperti anak kecil yang polos, "Jadi, kau kah Hyuuga Neji?" tanyanya.

Neji menatap datar, "Aa, jadi kau mengenalku?" tanya Neji lagi. Sementara sang gadis hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf, aku hanya pernah mendengar namamu tapi tidak mengenalmu," jawab gadis misterius itu dengan polosnya sambil menjulurkan lidah jenaka. Neji tetap memasang wajah datar. Ingin menanyakan nama gadis itu, tapi sepertinya gengsinya masih lebih tinggi.

"Haruno Sakura," gadis itu sepertinya sudah bisa membaca pikiran Neji yang penasaran.

Mendengar itu, Neji langsung merasa canggung. Ini pertama kalinya dia penasaran dengan nama seorang gadis. Sementara Sakura masih tersenyum-senyum dan Neji tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba suara Sakura memecah keheningan, "Ngomong-ngomong itu buku sketsa ya?" tanya Sakura kemudian menunjuk tumpukan kertas di samping Neji, "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"...Err," Neji terlihat menimang-nimang apakah dia akan memperlihatkannya atau tidak. Bagaimana kalau nanti Sakura marah besar padanya karena sudah menggambarnya diam-diam? Tidak, tidak, Sakura bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Tapi—ah, tetap saja bimbang.

Neji memegang buku sketsanya, "...lebih baik tidak usah," jawab sekenanya. Begitu melihat wajah Sakura yang berubah menjadi murung, buru-buru Neji menambahkan...

"Suatu hari nanti pasti akan kuperlihatkan,"

**.**

**#**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Udara dingin rasanya sangat menusuk hari ini. Petir menggelegar, tanda hujan akan turun menyerang bumi ini dengan serangan bertubi-tubi. Membawa bencana sekaligus membawa kebahagiaan. Membawa sedih sekaligus membawa senang. Membawa suka dan duka. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa salah satu peristiwa alam ini adalah tanda bahwa bumi menangis—tahayul.

Mungkinkah tahayul sekali ini berjalan? Di saat langit sudah mulai gelap, awan-awan hitam berkumpul dan menyatu membentuk kesatuan besar, petir mulai menggelegar seolah memberi peringatan akan datangnya salah satu kejadian alam. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak mengurungkan niat seorang gadis berambut _soft pink _panjang untuk segera berlari dan mencari tempat berteduh. Dia masih bersikukuh untuk duduk di samping sebuah gundukan tanah yang terlihat masih baru.

Di tangannya terdapat map yang berisi banyak sketsa di dalamnya. Dibolak baliknya, kertas berukuran sekitar A4 itu. Di tiap lembaran kertas terdapat sketsa-sketsa dimulai dari yang sudah jadi, setengah jadi, hingga baru sekedar coretan belaka. Hanya saja persamaan dari semua sketsa itu hanya satu, yaitu modelnya adalah sama.

Sesekali gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengusap air mata yang siap jatuh, menahan air mata itu agar tidak jatuh dan mengenai kertas di bawahnya. Haruno Sakura masih sibuk melihat semua sketsa dirinya yang terukir indah di atas kertas putih dan bersih. Sketsa yang dibuat oleh laki-laki yang dalam waktu dekat ini selalu bersamanya, membagi suka dan duka. Setidaknya semua begitu bahagia sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Sakura sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia sama seperti manusia lain yang akan lemah, pasrah dan menjadi tidak berdaya di hadapan takdir kejam yang diberikan olehNya. Manusia hanya bisa berusaha, meratapi dan berdoa. Selanjutnya, semua diatur oleh Sang Maha Kuasa.

Sakura kembali mengisak, mengingat wajah terakhir yang diperlihatkan laki-laki itu kepadanya. Wajah cemas, khawatir, dan marah bercampur jadi satu begitu laki-laki itu mendapatinya pulang terlambat—padahal itu hanya karena macet di jalan. Sang Haruno kembali mengusap air matanya, tangannya bergetar begitu dia memegang sebuah amplop dan mengambil isinya. Bibirnya bergetar membaca tulisan singkat di surat terakhir itu.

**.**

**Untuk Haruno Sakura,**

**Sesuai janjiku dulu, maka aku akan memperlihatkan buku sketsa milikku.**

**Maaf kalau kau tidak suka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S : Aishiteru.**

**.**

"Neji-kun," bisik gadis itu lirih. Sakura menghela nafasnya, mencoba mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan ini. Sampai akhirnya satu dua tetes hujan mulai mengenai tubuhnya. Memaksa gadis itu untuk menutup buku sketsa dan pergi meninggalkan gundukan tanah tadi.

Dipeluknya map berisi buku sketsa itu erat-erat di dadanya. Berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Karena kalau sampai itu terjadi, Sakura harus merasakan ribuan pisau menusuknya dalam-dalam saat membaca tulisan yang berada pada batu nisan di atas gundukan tanah tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**Born : 3 July 19xx**

**Death : 1 December 20xx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Sayonara aishita hito koko made da**

Goodbye my loved one...

This is the end

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Sebentar, KENAPA NEJINYA MATI WOOOY? DX #sewot #digebukin**

**Oke oke maaf, padahal sama sekali gak berniat bikin Neji mati di awalnya. Bener kok gak bohong, malah tadinya mau dibikin fluffy, maaf ya ;_; #kabur (?)**

**Hiee boleh minta review? #sembunyidibelakangtembok**


End file.
